


Free Time

by Lustrous_Lamniform



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustrous_Lamniform/pseuds/Lustrous_Lamniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a steamy oneshot with Optimus and Elita.<br/>Because there never is, and never will be, enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just my first real take on hot alien robot sex.  
> No continuity in particular, either...they kept switching around in my head.  
> Enjoy.

Lounging on a chair in a dimly lit room, Elita One sighed and shuttered her optics as she stroked the mesh folds of her valve. If she had to wait another whole Earth hour till her sparkmate could finally come join her in their quarters, then so be it. At least she would have plenty of time to make herself nice and wet for him.

  
Thanks to their busy schedule as of late, full of meetings with stuffy government officials, it has been nearly an Earth week since the last time she had interfaced with the tall red-and-blue mech.

  
Elita recalled the passionate experience vividly: They were together in the washracks, helping each other clean. Naturally, one thing led to another and before either of them had known it, he had had her pinned against the wall, with the cleaning liquid streaming down from the showerheads and onto the armor of his back.

  
She whimpered softly, working herself a little harder as she lost herself in the memory file, reliving the sensation of her mate's lips on her shoulder as he fragged her into oblivion...

  
"Elita?"

  
The femme froze, caught completely off guard. She looked toward the doorway to see Optimus Prime standing there, looking as startled as she felt. Her faceplates heated up as his optics zeroed in on the servo between her legs, her digits still partially inside.

  
"Optimus!" she exclaimed. "Um…back so soon?"

  
"The meeting was postponed," was his dismissive reply. He kept looking from her optics to her crotch and back again, as if unsure where to look. "Wh...what are you doing?" he stammered at last, though the tone of his voice did not hide the fact that he knew _exactly_ what his mate was doing.

  
She couldn't help but smile slyly in spite of herself. "What does it look like I'm doing, sweetspark?" She spread her legs wider so he could see her in her full glory, giving herself a few strokes as she did so, and laughed as Optimus's optics widened, his mouth set in a tiny straight line. "Enjoying the view?" she purred.

  
He said nothing; he simply locked the door behind him and sent a pulse through their bond, signaling his...interest, to put it quite mildly. The femme replied immediately with a much stronger spark pulse of her own. She got up from the chair and strode over to him, shivering a little as the cool room temperature swept over her exposed entrance.

  
His arms came around her as soon as she was within reach. She stretched up to kiss him, and his lips greeted hers warmly.

  
"I apologize for not being able to spend time alone with you sooner," he whispered.

  
"It's not your fault," Elita replied, withdrawing from his arms. "Now, enough talk."

  
Taking his servo in both of hers, she led him to their berth. She barely gave the mech time to ease back onto the surface before she pounced on him like a wild animal, swiftly straddling him and pressing down on his chest with a growl. His mouth fell open at her sudden aggressiveness, but his surprise was soon lost when she seized his chin and leaned down to delve her glossa between his parted lips.

  
He grunted into the kiss, running his big, strong servos up and down her waist. Their sparks thrummed as his flexible glossa twisted around hers, sharing with her the faint taste of some sweet Energon delicacy he had consumed earlier. The appendages untangled, and she allowed him to slide his glossa past her lips this time. She wound around him, massaging him, her lips working gently against his all the while.

  
When they withdrew from each other at last to look into each other’s optics, his were now glowing with lust. The intensity of his gaze was almost enough to see straight into her spark.

  
"Elita..."

  
If he was going to say something more, it was interrupted abruptly. She grabbed his audio finials, roughly bringing his lips up to her own. She earned a groan—almost a whine—as she kissed him, and then a growl as she ground her hips into his. His groin already felt warm against her exposed valve. He bucked upwards in response to her movements, smirking at the small "ooh" that escaped her lips.

  
With a rev, he flipped them so she was on her back, with his huge frame hovering over her. He gazed down upon her for a moment, looking as though he wished to devour her. She lay there, venting, engine purring. Her long, slender legs wrapped themselves loosely around his waist, one of her pedes rubbing his aft as her hips twitched upwards, seeking contact to ease her arousal.

He chuckled at her eagerness before nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Quite feisty tonight, aren't you?"

"As if you've never been feisty with me before," she sighed as he began to explore down the edge of her helm with his dentae; delicate nibbles with tender kisses in between. Soon he reached the cables in her neck, and upon the first bite, she gasped and reached out to rake her claws down the windshields on his chest.

  
He shivered, pressed his lips soothingly against the spot where he bit, and then bit her again, a little harder this time. She moaned, bucking into him hard, scoring light lines into the glass.

  
"Does my feistiness please you, Elita?" he rumbled, his hips pinning hers down to the berth.

  
"Uh, hn," was all her vocalizer could manage just then, for she could feel his interface panel throbbing against her opening as he gently rolled his hips, rocking into her. She vented hard, grabbing the back of his helm to bring him down for another liplock. "Primus, Optimus, enough with the teasing," she hissed, "Release your spike and frag me already, before you chafe yourself."

  
"Hm...very tempting," he smirked. He ran a servo down her side, searching for a crack between her armor plating just big enough for one of his digits to reach into. "But you ought to know by now that I do not start an engine before I've checked to make sure she's ready." With that, he poked into her side, tickling her exposed cabling.

  
She jolted with a squeak. "Optimus _Prime_!"

  
He clicked in amusement, and she couldn't help but chirp cheekily back at him, lightly smacking the side of his helm. Optimus mocked an expression of shocked betrayal as if she had actually hurt him. Then he frowned, pretending to be annoyed, but his optics were alight with mischief.

  
"Ah, so this is the game you want to play, now? Hm? Very well."

  
Rather quickly, yet gently for a mech his size, he grabbed her wrists. She yelped and struggled, but to no avail. Once he had both her wrists in one servo, he held them down above her helm. With a triumphant smile, he used his free servo to tickle the cables in her sides again.

  
Elita squealed and wriggled beneath him, straining against his firm grip. "N..no fair!" she giggled. "Oh, Optimus, pl...haha!...please, I...!"

  
He laughed. "Say you're sorry for hitting me."

  
"I'm sorry for...ahaha!...hitting you, even though you deserved it, you b..big, dirty, rotten cheater!"

  
He hummed. "You need to work on your manners." He chuckled at the pout she gave him and let her go. "But I suppose that will suffice."

  
They exchanged a few more lines of banter in clicks and whirs, and she was about to bop him again, but he chose that moment to duck and crawl back so that he was kneeling before her. She glared up at him, but he only gave her a smug smile and took one of her legs in his grasp, lifting it straight up so he could continue worshipping her frame from his new position. Elita's giggles soon dissolved back into sighs and moans as he trailed kisses along her calf, massaging her pede with one servo and stroking her thigh with the other.

  
It was a nice, but frustrating sensation: it made her want to relax, but at the same time it increased her desire all the more. In the back of her processor she knew that her mate does these things to lengthen their time together and make their interfacing as pleasurable as possible, but sometimes (like now) she wished he wouldn't tease her so.

  
And plus, it was hard to relax whenever the servo on her thigh neared her groin, those thick, long digits only inches from her valve.

  
"Please..." she whimpered. "Please, Optimus, touch me..."

  
"Where?" he murmured.

  
"You know where," she growled.

  
He hesitated, and for a moment Elita thought he was going to switch sides and start feeling up her other leg instead. But soon his servo continued its journey, till his digits were ghosting her moist opening. She clicked softly, encouraging him, venting sighs as he stroked her, then groaning as he finally probed her with a digit.

  
"Uh...uhn...yes, yes, right there." She threw her helm back, a pleased grin on her face. The digit pumped carefully, caressing the soft mesh within. Suddenly he crooked it against a particular node, making her squeak and twitch her hips. It certainly wasn't enough for a full-blown overload--oh, no, that won't happen till something much larger was pumping inside her--but it did produce some more lubricant.

  
He withdrew his digit (much to Elita's annoyance), and as soon as she looked up and locked gazes with him, he brought it up to his lips and licked it clean, his optics never leaving hers. Something flickered in said optics: a deep, primal hunger, a desire for more than just a small taste of a femme's fluids.

  
Elita's spark pounded, excitement flooding throughout her whole being, and she tilted her hips up, inviting him.

  
With an eager growl, Optimus swiftly repositioned himself so that he was kneeling on the floor at the foot of the berth, bringing her closer to him with little effort. She draped her legs over his shoulders, lifting her hips up so he could cup her aft with both servos.

  
Within moments his glossa was near her, upon her, within her. The femme whimpered, twitching and curling the tips of her pedes, gasping whenever he squeezed her aft or groaned into her valve as his glossa explored her walls and thrust against her sensors. She cried out his name, shivering as her valve rippled. A pleased grunt came from the mech as he lapped up as much of the deposit as he could. He looked up at her, locking lust-filled gazes with her once again as he withdrew for a moment, bringing a thin sticky trail of lubricant along with him. Her fluids clung to his lips, and she watched as his glossa licked them clean like an Earth cat licking its chops.

  
"My compliments to the chef," he murmured. "And to think that was only an appetizer."

  
With that said, he dove right back in, earning a groan from his mate. He plunged, swirled, licked, even _nibbled_ , expressing his pleasure through rumbles, purrs, and spark pulses. Elita writhed and clawed the berth throughout his feast, and by the time he finally decided he had had enough, she was a panting, trembling mess.

  
He kissed her inner thigh. "Status report, my Lady?"

  
Still panting, she rolled her optics, but with a smile. She played along as she reached down to rub his cheek. "Energy levels are still at full capacity, Commander. Ready to receive..." (she paused for effect) "...the package."

  
Optimus's armor rattled as he struggled to contain his laughter. He tried hiding his grin by turning his face to plant another kiss on her thigh, but even if she hadn't been looking at him, she could still feel the smile against her alloy.

  
"Well," he chuckled at last, "if that is what my Lady wants, then she shall receive, ASAP." He crawled back up onto the berth. "However..." He reached between her legs once more, earning a low moan from the femme as he stroked her tenderly. "...There is one more task I must complete before we begin the process."

  
"As...hnn...you wish, Commander," she whispered.

  
He leaned down to lock lips with her. The kiss was long, firm, full of passion. Glossae flicked and entwined; she could taste herself as the pliable metal appendage explored her intake. Their sparks throbbed, pulsed.

When they parted, he kept his face inches from hers, staring intently into her optics as he plunged first one digit, then another, into her valve. He pushed deeper now than he had earlier, for before he was teasing, and now he was preparing her for their coupling.

Optimus was a larger mech than most, and his interface appliance was no different. Though he and Elita have mated countless times before, he always took care to enter her with utmost tenderness, no matter how rough, how passionate their foreplay and lovemaking. Sometimes it would take Elita several moments to convince him to let loose and pick up the pace. Though frustrating for her interfacial needs, she found this incredibly endearing, so much that at times in the past it had brought her to tears.

As her mech's digits thrust and scissored within her, earning cries and grunts from her all the while, he rose and used his other servo to grip his spike, which he had finally allowed to extend from within its hold. He gritted his dentae and moaned, optics flooded with relief and pleasure. He gave himself few good, firm pumps, and the sight of his equipment fully erect and ready for her valve filled Elita with an almost savage excitement.

She sat up a little (after a couple tries anyway; Optimus was still digitfragging her senseless, after all) and kissed his cheek, nuzzling him as she reached down to touch the servo between her thighs. Her signal that she was ready.

Pit, she had been ready for quite a while, now.

After a couple more strokes, his digits slowly withdrew, bringing a small gush of her fluids along with them. He cupped his servo, gathering up as much of the deposit as he could, then used it to lubricate himself. She shivered with anticipation upon seeing her mate's thick rod coated with her fluids.

Once she had sat up all the way, he embraced her, cradling her against his chest and purring into her audios. He prepared to lift her, to help her assume their usual berthroom position (her on his lap, facing him while riding him; it was their favorite way to interface as they both found it most intimate), but Elita had other ideas.

“Hm…wait.” She pulled back and turned herself around, kneeling and then bowing forward, using her elbow joints to support her torso. She raised her aft up high, but not so high that she was uncomfortable. She then looked back at him expectantly over her shoulder. “Like this.”

The hungry look was back in his optics again. Through their bond, she could tell that he liked what he was seeing. The way his femme's beautiful aft was raised, her valve presented to him, dripping lubricant...

Optimus sent a series of small, calming spark pulses her way as he approached her, so as not to frighten her with his enthusiasm. Positioning himself behind her, he guided her thighs apart a little. He rubbed her back, clicking lowly as if to soothe her, though she was not nervous or tense in the slightest. He used his other servo to line his spike up to her opening, the tip pressing forward, just barely entering her outer mesh. Then, with great care, he began to push into her.

Her lips parted in a quiet gasp, the corners of her mouth turning upwards at the sound of the mech's deep groan. Slowly, gently, his spike tunneled onwards, filling her inch by inch, ridge by ridge, spreading her wide. His earlier ministrations have paid off; her valve and his shaft were so slick with fluid that he soon managed to completely hilt himself without any problems. He held himself there for a while, rumbling with contentment at the feeling of her hot, soaked walls twitching and adjusting around him to accommodate his girth. Given their position and the depth of his thrust, he was now practically hunched over her, not quite on top of her, but close enough to kiss her back and the side of her neck.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured.

"Mmm," was her only vocal response, but through their bond he could tell she was most pleased.

His spark pulsed in return, letting her know of his own pleasure and excitement. Bracing his wrists against the berth on either side of her, he carefully began to rock into her. He kept himself buried deep inside, pleasuring her with small thrusts. Elita could feel every ridge of his spike rubbing against her walls, stimulating her nodes. She moaned his name, along with a few choice words in garbled Cybertronian.

After a while, he suddenly withdrew his spike nearly all the way out, before plunging back into her again, this time a little less slowly. Elita cried out, her valve producing more fluids as it squeezed around him. With a deep grunt he repeated the motion, the inward thrust creating a wet thudding sound. The femme squealed, urging him on through their bond as he continued to plow into her.

"Ah...oh, _Primus_ , Elita..."

Optimus's shaky venting became heavy panting, and after a couple more strokes, he sat up and began to pump quickly, shallowly. Elita gasped, both from the sudden change of pace and the squeeze her aft received as he held onto her hips. Without thinking, she began to rock back into him, as if her frame were on autopilot. He revved in surprise, then tightened his grip and aided her movements.

Hydraulics hissed as Optimus shifted his weight, angling his hips just so, his spike now rubbing hard against the sensors on one side of her valve. Doing this earned him yet another loud moan, and soon afterward she clenched around him again. Fluids ran, trickling past his pumping shaft and out her entrance, trailing down her thighs. If he were a human, this would certainly have been enough to make him come undone.

Luckily for him and Elita, they still had a while yet.

When he had stimulated those nodes, they had emitted some sparks of energy into his spike--the beginnings of the charge he must build up for a proper overload.

He angled himself again, intent on repeating the process on the other side. He set the pace of their movements a little higher.

"Ooh...there you go, love...k..keep going, j..just like that..."

Elita bounced back into him, increasing their friction until she came yet again, depositing more energy and lubricant.

Several Earth minutes passed as they went at it eagerly, grunting and panting and making all sorts of noises that no ordinary vehicle or machine would. Along with the sounds of their lovemaking was a dull, rhythmic clanging as his pelvic plating bumped into her aft with each thrust. Every once in a while Optimus would switch things up, changing their pace from quick and hard to deep and slow and back again. He worked his hips expertly, smoothly, grinding firmly into her between thrusts, making sure each and every one of her sensors received equal amount of his attention. Over time the charge built up in his spike, causing it to throb and vibrate, pleasuring her valve further. The scent of static and lubricants filled the air, wafting into their olfactory sensors, exciting them, urging them to move a little faster, a little harder.

By now Elita could barely keep herself upright; when properly lubricated, Cybertronian valves could take quite a pounding, and the bots themselves could withstand multiple orgasms, but even they have their limits. The Prime's sparkmate was no different. Warning signals told her that her final overload was near, and by the sound of Optimus's labored venting, he was close as well. She reached out to him through their bond, caressing him. He hummed and returned the spiritual touch, confirming his impending overload. His spike was beginning to expand, putting pressure on all her nodes at once. She whimpered desperately. Just a little more...

"Ngh...Come, 'Lita...come for me..." He plunged deeply, hilting her. He was hovering just above her, hot air from his vents blowing over the back of her neck. "C'mon...almost there...c'mon, love..." He shafted her again, and again, and _again_ , his spike filling her completely, and oh Primus, now he was biting the side of her neck in the exact same spot from before...!

That did it. She screamed his name as her valve rippled, then clamped around him, harder than ever. Her limbs gave out, and she would have fallen flat on her face if it weren't for the big red arm that had quickly encircled her and held her up. Still holding on with his dentae, Optimus surged into her one last time, then held, snarling mightily into the bite as he released. His spike twitched within her, shooting streams of hot, charged fluid into her pulsing valve, mixing with her own. He growled possessively, holding her tight throughout the final process. She gave a blissful sigh and went limp in his grasp, her systems slowly offlining one by one to prepare for reboot.

Once emptied out, Optimus let go of her neck, lazily kissing the marks he had left there. With a wet gush of liquids, he carefully pulled out his flaccid spike, which was already beginning to slide back up into its casing. Before he himself fell into a satisfied reboot, he managed to reposition them both so that he was spooning his mate on the messy berth, their legs and groins glistening with their sticky fluids.

A few Earth minutes later, they onlined to the scent of their interfacing, and she rolled over to meet his embrace. They nuzzled each other, complimenting each other's performance in soft clicks and chirps. She kissed him, suckling on his bottom lip. He smiled into the kiss, and it took a moment for Elita to realize that he was laughing through their bond.

"What's so funny?"

He chuckled out loud this time. "Oh, nothing, really. Just something silly."

She stroked his cheek. "Tell me."

He looked her dead in the optic. "It is apparent that my package was well received."

After a beat of silence, they burst out laughing. Elita's cheeks were hot with embarrassment as she covered her face.

"By the Allspark," she giggled, "what was I thinking?"

Optimus gently took her servos in his, still smiling. He rubbed noses with her, kissing her warm cheeks whenever his lips brushed against them. They fell into another gentle series of clicks, rubbing small circles into each other's servos.

"You really were wonderful tonight," she murmured. She withdrew a servo from his grip, reaching out to touch his chest. His end of their bond throbbed upon contact.

"As were you," he replied. He gazed deeply into her optics, sending another pulse, this time an invitation. When she consented, they opened up their chest plates, revealing their sparks to one another. They embraced once more, bringing each other close, humming in contentment as tendrils of energy wound together and caressed, their sparks beating as one. He pressed his lips to the crest on her helm. "Love you, Elita," he whispered. "Love you more than anything."


End file.
